


Red

by nirroca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, post arch demon slaying moment, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: In the moments after the arch-demon fell, Sophia searches for the woman she loves amongst all the chaos.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from the archive.

She lost sight of her, in those moments after the archdemon finally fell.

And if Sophia was honest those were some of the longest moments of her life, everything else that they’d been through the past year included.

But then she sees her, climbing over some rubble to her left, and all that she knows is her.

The clatter of her daggers barely matter, neither does the fact she’s covered in blood and gore and sweat and various other things she doesn’t want to think about.

Not when Leliana is there, copper hair so vibrant in the light of the fires of the city burning below them.

It’s her favourite shade of red. Well,  _ second _ favourite.

Everything fades away around her as she runs towards Leliana, uses the momentum to lift her in the air when they finally collide, spinning.

Leliana’s mouth is hungry on her own and Sophia lets her take the lead, only pulling back when she hears Zevran laughing at something one of the others have said.

“Hi,” she smiles breathily, taking in the beauty of Leliana before her, keeping a firm grip on her waist - not because she’s scared to let her go - or so she tells herself.

“ _ Sophia _ ,” the Orleasian lilt to her name says everything she needs to hear -  _ I love you, I’m glad you’re safe, we did it. _

“I was so scared I lost you for a moment there,” Sophia whispers, not even wanting to think about losing Leliana, not now, not after all they’ve been through.

Leliana smiles at her warmly, hearing what she couldn’t give voice to, kissing her softly before replying.

“It will take more than an archdemon to drag me from your side my love,”

And Sophia believes her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
